Brothers - Love Hurts
by PadBlack
Summary: Kíli und Fíli sind seit frühester Kindheit unzertrennliche Brüder. Wo einer hingeht, folgt der andere. Selbst nachts teilen sie sich Zimmer und Bett. Die Gründe liegen in der Beziehung ihrer Eltern. Dís und ihr Ehemann lieben sich sehr, so sehr, dass es zuweilen weh tut. Dís/OC, Kíli, Fíli, Thorin - kein Slash -


**Disclaimer**: mir gehört nichts aus der wunderbaren Welt von Tolkien außer dem Namen von Dís Ehemann

**A/N:** Ich tue mich schwer damit, das Alter der Zwerge richtig umzusetzen. Da ich nichts über Zwergenschwangerschaften weiß, habe ich mich an Menschlichen orientiert.

Für Bella, als Dank für Kommentare, Kommata und Korrektur... und weil dir die Geschichte gefallen hat.

* * *

**Brothers – Love Hurts**

Dís betrat leise den Raum. Im flackernden Licht einer Kerze betrachtete sie ihre schlafenden Söhne.

Am Morgen würden die beiden aus den Ered Luin aufbrechen, um ihrem Onkel Thorin zu folgen, in der Hoffnung, die alte Heimstatt Erebor zurückzuerobern.

Kíli und Fíli lagen einander zugewandt. Sie schliefen nun nicht mehr eng umschlungen, wie sie es als kleine Kinder getan hatten, aber sie teilten sich auch jetzt noch, als junge Erwachsene, ein Zimmer und ein Bett. Alles Reden, Verbote und Strafen hatten nichts genutzt, sie nachts zu trennen.

Dís seufzte. Vielleicht würde es sich ändern, wenn sie eines Tages jeder eine Frau fanden. Aber sie hatte so ihre Zweifel, dass dies je geschehen würde. Auch wenn ihre Söhne Thorins Erben waren und man von ihnen erwartete die Linie weiter zu führen, würden sie sich wahrscheinlich in ihrer Sturheit darüber hinwegsetzen und wie die meisten männlichen Zwerge ihr Leben lang Junggesellen bleiben. Sie hatten ja einander.

Über Dís' Gesicht legte sich ein trauriges Lächeln. Kíli und Fíli waren äußerlich so verschieden. Kíli sah man Durins Erbe sofort an. Er hatte die dunklen Augen und Haare seiner Mutter geerbt. Außerdem war er groß und schlank für einen Zwerg.

Fíli hingegen...

Nun, Fíli war das Ebenbild ihres Vaters Arik. Mit seinen blonden Haaren, dem helleren Teint und der kräftigeren Statur sah er ihm so ähnlich, dass sein Anblick sie sogar heute manchmal noch zusammenzucken ließ.

Dís liebte ihre beiden Söhne mehr als alles auf der Welt, aber es gab Tage, da ertrug sie die Gegenwart ihres Ältesten einfach nicht. Sie wusste, dass es falsch war, konnte aber nichts dagegen tun. Kíli und Fíli hatten ziemlich früh ein feines Gespür dafür entwickelt, wann dies der Fall war.

xXx

Dís war 95, als sie Arik das erste Mal begegnete. Er war der jüngste Sohn eines Zwergen-Lords und wäre damit auch für ihren Vater ein durchaus akzeptabler Heiratskandidat gewesen. Da Thrain inzwischen tot war, hatte Thorin sein Erbe angetreten und war nun der König ohne Thron und Reich. Zu Dís' Glück war ihr Bruder mit ihrer Wahl einverstanden.

xXx

Arik hatte für einen Zwerg ungewöhnlich helle Haare, die er in langen, kunstvoll geflochtenen Zöpfen trug. Seine grau-blauen Augen schienen immer zu lachen. Er war stets gutgelaunt und charmant und die meisten Zwerginnen himmelten ihn mehr oder weniger offen an. Auch die männlichen Zwerge mochten ihn. Er war immer zum Feiern aufgelegt und ein geschickter Jäger.

Dís fühlte sich überaus geschmeichelt, als er begann, ihr den Hof zu machen. Sie war glücklich und sehr verliebt.

Ein Jahr später waren sie verheiratet.

xXx

Arik baute für Dís und sich ein komfortables Haus am Rande der Wälder, die die südlichen Ered Luin umgaben.

Thrain hatte bereits vor Jahren befohlen, die alten Hallen in den Bergen wiederaufzubauen und sie noch zu vergrößern und prachtvoller zu gestalten, aber selbst für die erfahrensten Steinmetze unter den Zwergen war dies eine anspruchsvolle und zeitaufwendige Aufgabe.

Thorin war davon überzeugt, dass Durins Volk eines Tages wieder im Berg leben würde. Bis es allerdings soweit war, begnügten sich die Zwerge im Exil mit Häusern aus Stein.

xXx

Dís und Arik waren ein sehr glückliches Paar. So glücklich, dass es den Zwergen in ihrer Umgebung manchmal schon zu viel wurde. Es geschah immer wieder, dass der eine oder andere die Beiden in ihren intimsten Momenten überraschte, wie zum Beispiel Oin, der im Wald auf der Suche nach Heilkräutern war oder Dwalin, der eigentlich mit Arik auf die Jagd gehen wollte. Ein Mal stattete Thorin seiner Schwester und seinem Schwager einen Besuch ab und verließ gleich darauf fluchtartig deren Heim, als er die beiden auf dem Küchentisch erwischte. Dís und Arik waren so miteinander beschäftigt, dass sie es nicht einmal bemerkten.

xXx

Dís war seit einiger Zeit morgens immer wieder übel. Sie musste sich ständig übergeben.

Inzwischen war sie fest davon überzeugt, dass sie schwanger war. Bei dem Gedanken daran leuchteten ihre Augen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, ihrem Mann davon zu erzählen.

Als Arik abends heimkehrte, wartete seine Frau bereits mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und einem festlich gedeckten Tisch auf ihn.

Er war verwirrt. Hatte er etwa ihren Geburtstag vergessen? Ihren Hochzeitstag? Das erste Treffen? Nein, das konnte eigentlich nicht sein. Arik rechnete kurz im Kopf nach. Langsam trat er auf seine Frau zu. Diese eilte ihm entgegen und schmiegte sich in seine Arme. Dís gab ihm einen langen Kuss.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, fragte Arik mit einem Augenzwinkern: „Hast du etwas angestellt?" Dís errötete und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Rate", sie lächelte verschmitzt.

Er überlegte.

„Thorin hat endlich Dwalin seine Liebe gestanden und die beiden wollen heiraten?"

Dís prustete los und boxte ihn in die Seite, „Spinner."

Arik grinste breit. Er sah seine Frau neugierig an.

Dís konnte es nun einfach nicht mehr für sich behalten und platzte heraus: „Wir bekommen ein Baby."

„Was? … Ist das wahr?"

Sie nickte und nun schossen ihr auf einmal Tränen in die Augen.

Arik küsste Dís zärtlich auf den Mund. Dann hob er seine Frau hoch und drehte sich mit ihr im Kreis. Er lachte aus vollem Hals.

Er wurde Vater!

xXx

Dís musste sich eingestehen, dass sie es insgeheim schamlos genoss, wie sie während der Monate der Schwangerschaft von allen Seiten verwöhnt wurde.

Arik trug sie geradezu auf Händen und las ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Manchmal allerdings war er schon so über-fürsorglich, dass es ihr zu viel wurde.

„Ich bin schwanger und nicht krank", tadelte sie ihn dann.

Thorin versuchte so viel Zeit wie möglich bei seiner Schwester zu verbringen. Er freute sich mit ihr und seinem Schwager, auch weil damit die Linie Durins weiter gesichert sein würde, wenn Dís einen Sohn bekäme.

xXx

Fílis Geburt dauerte Stunden. Dís hätte sich ihren Mann an ihrer Seite gewünscht, aber die Heilerin hatte darauf bestanden, dass der werdende Vater nur stören würde.

Arik wartete also unruhig mit Thorin in der Küche. Die beiden versuchten sich die Wartezeit mit Kartenspielen zu vertreiben, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich bei der Sache waren. Immer wenn von oben Dís' gequältes Stöhnen erklang, sprang Arik auf, raufte sich die Haare und rannte besorgt hin und her.

Thorin hatte den Versuch aufgegeben, ihn zu beruhigen. Er war selbst nervös.

Dann endlich...

Der hohe Schrei des Neugeborenen drang nach unten.

Beide Männer sprangen auf und eilten ins Schlafzimmer. Dís sah erschöpft, aber unendlich glücklich aus. Die Heilerin hatte das Baby kurz untersucht und gesäubert. Nun legte sie es der jungen Mutter zurück in den Arm.

Dís strahlte: „Es ist ein Junge."

Arik küsste seine Frau zärtlich. Dann fiel er neben dem Bett auf die Knie und streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus, um dem Baby sacht über den Kopf zu streichen. Sein Sohn hatte feine, blonde Haare.

Thorin bedachte seine Schwester mit einem seiner seltenen Lächeln. Seine Augen schimmerten unerwartet feucht. Er sagte schlicht: „Gut gemacht."

xXx

Später hielt Thorin seinen kleinen Neffen im Arm. Das Baby blinzelte ihn schläfrig an. Seine winzige Hand hatte sich um Thorins kleinen Finger geschlossen.

Thorin schluckte hart gegen den aufsteigenden Kloß im Hals. Er sprach leise zu dem Neugeborenen: „Weißt du Fíli, du hältst jetzt schon mein Herz in deiner kleinen Hand. Ich werde alles tun, um dich zu beschützen. Sollte ich keine Kinder haben, wirst du mein Erbe sein."

xXx

Arik war ein fürsorglicher Vater. Er liebte seinen Sohn sehr und auch Dís war vernarrt in ihren kleinen blonden Jungen, der seinem Vater so ähnlich sah. Sie liebte es, Fíli an ihrer Brust zu wiegen und betrachtete ihn oft lange, wenn er schlief.

Fíli war ein fröhliches Kind, das häufig lachte. Alle hatten ihn gern. Der Junge liebte seine Eltern und himmelte seinen Onkel Thorin an, wenn dieser zu Besuch kam.

xXx

Eines Nachts wachte der kleine Junge von seltsamen, lauten Geräuschen aus dem Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern auf. Ängstlich, dass seine Mutter oder sein Vater, die beide laut stöhnten, Schmerzen haben könnten, tapste Fíli, seinen Teddybären fest umklammernd, zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Was er sah, konnte er allerdings nicht verstehen: Sein Vater lag auf seiner Mutter und beide waren nackt, bewegten sich heftig und stöhnten dabei laut. Das Bett knarrte.

„Mama? Papa?"

Die beiden Erwachsenen verstummten abrupt. Dís und Arik brauchten einen Moment, bis sie erkannten, dass ihr kleiner Sohn dort im Raum stand und sie mit großen Augen anstarrte.

Arik rollte sich von Dís, die versuchte ihre Erregung abzuschütteln und ihren Atem zu beruhigen.

„Fíli, Schätzchen, ist etwas passiert?", fragte sie nun besorgt.

„Was macht ihr?" Fíli hatte die Stirn kraus gezogen. „Tut euch was weh, weil ihr so laut stöhnt?"

Arik unterdrückte ein aufsteigendes Lachen und hustete, als er Dís' strafenden Blick sah.

„Nein, mein Lieber, es ist alles gut", sagte Dís in beruhigendem Tonfall.

„Hast du schlecht geträumt?", fragte nun Arik. „Komm, ich bring dich zurück ins Bett." Er stand auf. Dann hob er den kleinen Jungen hoch und brachte ihn zurück in sein Zimmer. Arik deckte ihn ordentlich zu und strich ihm liebevoll über den Kopf.

„Schlaf weiter und träum was Schönes."

„Ja, Papa." Fíli schloss die Augen. Kurz bevor Arik die Tür erreichte, hörte er seinen Sohn fragen: „Tut das weh, das ihr da macht?"

Arik zögerte, „Nein Fíli, Mama und Papa haben sich nur sehr lieb und es ist etwas sehr Schönes, also mach dir keine Sorgen, hörst du?"

„Ja."

„Gute Nacht."

Fíli kuschelte sich in seine Decke und schlief bald darauf ein.

Dís und Arik bemühten sich fortan leiser zu sein, was ihnen allerdings nicht oft gelang.

Fíli wachte häufig nachts von den Geräuschen seiner Eltern auf, aber er wusste ja, dass es für sie etwas Schönes war, also zog er sich seine Decke fest über den Kopf, rollte sich zusammen und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.

xXx

Als Fíli vier war, erzählte ihm seine Mutter, dass er ein Geschwisterchen bekommen würde. Sein Vater sagte ihm, er würde dann ein großer Bruder sein, der auf seinen kleinen Bruder oder seine kleine Schwester acht geben müsse.

Arik und Dís waren glücklich, dass sie erneut Eltern wurden. Dís wünschte sich eine blonde Tochter. Arik meinte immer augenzwinkernd, wenn seine Frau davon anfing, dass er lieber eine dunkelhaarige Tochter haben wollte, so hübsch wie ihre Mutter.

Fíli war es egal. Er freute sich, dass er jemanden zum Spielen bekommen sollte. Es gab in der Gegend keine Zwergenkinder in seinem Alter.

Dann kam die Nachricht von Ariks Vater, die ihn auf der Stelle nach Hause befahl. Es war ein Grenzkonflikt ausgebrochen und der Zwergen-Lord verlangte die Anwesenheit all seiner Söhne, um ihm zur Seite zu stehen.

Dís war verzweifelt. Sie wollte sich nicht von ihrem Mann trennen. Sie flehte ihn an, sie und Fíli mitzunehmen. Doch Arik bestand darauf, dass sie zuhause blieben, da es möglicherweise zu Kämpfen kommen würde. Er wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass ihr, Fíli oder dem Baby etwas geschah.

Nach dem Abschied von ihrem Mann, wurde Dís regelrecht schwermütig. Sie starrte oft stundenlang aus dem Fenster und vergaß darüber sogar sich um ihren Sohn zu kümmern.

Fíli vermisste seinen Vater und versuchte seine Mutter zu trösten. Er pflückte draußen Blumen, die er ihr brachte. Dís nahm sie zwar entgegen und streichelte ihrem kleinen Sohn zum Dank über den Kopf, aber sie wirkte dabei abwesend und traurig.

xXx

Eines Tages kam Thorin zum Haus seiner Schwester und fand Fíli mit hängendem Kopf im Hof sitzen. Der Junge umklammerte sein blutendes Knie.

Thorin kniete sich rasch neben seinen Neffen. „Fíli, was ist geschehen?", fragte er besorgt.

Fíli schniefte laut auf und blickte seinen Onkel aus tränennassen Augen an. „Bin hingefallen."

Thorin streckte eine Hand aus und streichelte tröstend über Fílis blondes Haar. „Na komm", er hob den Kleinen auf die Arme, „deine Mutter wird dir die Wunde versorgen und dann ist alles gleich wieder gut." Aber Fíli begann sich in Thorins Armen zu winden. „Nein, nicht", der Junge schien beinahe panisch. „Ich darf sie nicht stören." Fíli liefen erneut Tränen über die Wangen. „Mama mag mich nicht mehr seit Papa weg ist."

Thorin blieb erschüttert stehen und starrte seinen Neffen entgeistert an. „Was sagst du? Fíli, wie kommst du darauf?"

„Na, sie lacht nicht mehr. Sie will nicht mehr mit mir spielen. Sie sitzt immer nur da." Fílis Unterlippe zitterte und er sagte weinerlich: „Onkel Thorin, ich hab Hunger."

In Thorin stieg unbändige Wut auf, aber er durfte sie vor seinem Neffen nicht zeigen. Erst mal musste er den Jungen versorgen, dann würde er ein sehr ernstes Wort mit seiner Schwester wechseln.

„Du hast Hunger?" fragte er leichthin den kleinen Jungen. „Also schön, ich weiß, wo wir etwas Gutes zum Essen bekommen und wo wir auch dein Knie versorgen können."

Fíli kuschelte sich in die starken Arme seines Onkels.

Thorin trug Fíli zum Haus von Balin und Dwalin. Balin war sicher zuhause und er mochte den kleinen blonden Jungen sehr gern. Bei ihm wäre Fíli vorerst gut aufgehoben.

Balin freute sich Fíli zu sehen und versprach, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Er runzelte allerdings die Stirn, als er Thorins finsteren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, mit dem dieser sich verabschiedete.

Kurz darauf stürmte Thorin ins Haus seiner Schwester. Dís saß in der Küche und starrte, wie Fíli gesagt hatte, düster aus dem Fenster. Die unterdrückte Wut platzte aus ihm heraus und er schrie sie ohne Vorwarnung an: „Hast du völlig den Verstand verloren?"

Die Zwergin zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Sie hatte ihren Bruder gar nicht bemerkt, so versunken war sie in ihren trüben Gedanken.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Was geschehen ist? Das frage ich dich! Wann ist aus meiner fürsorglichen, liebevollen Schwester eine jammernde, feige Elbin geworden?"

„Was..."

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie es deinem Sohn geht?"

„Was ist mit Fíli?"

„Ach, du erinnerst dich immerhin noch an seinen Namen. Damit du es weißt, er sitzt hungrig und mit aufgeschlagenem Knie bei Balin, der sich nun um ihn kümmert, weil du es nicht tust.

Wie kannst du dein Kind nur so vernachlässigen und in Selbstmitleid versinken? Du solltest dich schämen. Du bist von Durins Blut. Was würde Arik wohl sagen, wenn er wüsste, dass du dich selbst und seinen geliebten Sohn so vernachlässigst?"

Dís schluckte hart. So wütend hatte sie ihren Bruder schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Sie ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte sie. „Es ist nur so, ich vermisse ihn so sehr. Es ist, als ob alles Licht erloschen ist. Ich bin so müde, Thorin. Das Baby, es ist so unruhig, es tritt mich dauernd. Und Fíli... er sieht seinem Vater so ähnlich und dann vermisse ich Arik noch mehr." Dís liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Thorin trat auf seine Schwester zu. Ein Teil seiner Wut war bereits wieder verraucht, wie er sie so dasitzen sah. Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie sanft.

„Er wird bald wiederkommen. Es wird ihm nichts geschehen. Du weißt, wie ungern er dich und Fíli verlassen hat und wie sehr er euch liebt. Aber bis dahin musst du stark sein und an Fíli und das Baby denken."

„Du hast ja Recht", sie schniefte und griff nach der Hand ihres Bruders, die noch auf ihrer Schulter lag und drückte sie kurz. „Ich werde mich von nun an zusammenreißen", sie versuchte ein kleines Lächeln.

„Ich werde immer für dich da sein, Schwester. Du kannst immer zu mir kommen, das weißt du hoffentlich?"

„Ja."

Dís kümmerte sich von nun an wieder liebevoll um Fíli und bemühte sich nach außen hin fröhlich zu sein, aber in Momenten, in denen sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte, wirkte sie verhärmt und die fortschreitende Schwangerschaft machte sie dieses Mal nicht glücklich.

xXx

Arik blieb mehr als ein halbes Jahr fort. Dís sah ihn erst kurz vor der Geburt des Kindes wieder. Ihr Leib war inzwischen stark angeschwollen und sie musste sich oft ausruhen. Aber sie war so glücklich, dass ihr Mann nun endlich heim gekehrt war.

xXx

Fíli war inzwischen fünf, als Kíli geboren wurde.

Er war etwas enttäuscht, als er seinen Bruder zum ersten Mal sah. Dieser war viel kleiner als er, kaum größer als sein Stoff-Teddybär. Wie sollte er da mit ihm spielen? Außerdem sah das Baby irgendwie zerknautscht aus und es schrie auch so laut.

Dís saß im Bett an Kissen gelehnt. „Fíli, komm, setzt dich zu mir", sie klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze. Der blonde Junge gehorchte, kletterte ins Bett und kuschelte sich an seine Mutter. Sie legte ihm das in eine Decke gewickelte Neugeborene auf den Schoß und zeigte ihm, wie er es halten sollte.

„Fíli das ist Kíli, dein kleiner Bruder", sie lächelte als Kíli Fíli mit seinen bereits jetzt brauen Augen ansah. Fíli starrte den Säugling fasziniert an.

Arik, der auf der Bettkante saß und seine kleine Familie liebevoll betrachtete, sagte an seinen blonden Sohn gewandt: „Du musst immer gut auf deinen Bruder aufpassen. Versprichst du mir das?"

„Ja, Papa", Fíli streichelte vorsichtig über Kílis dunkle Haare.

Thorin stand still im Hintergrund.

Später hielt er Kíli auf dem Arm und wie auch Fíli, liebte er seinen zweiten Neffen vom ersten Augenblick an.

xXx

Dís liebte Kíli sehr, aber insgeheim war sie enttäuscht, dass das Baby kein Mädchen war, auch wenn Arik sehr glücklich über ihren zweiten Sohn war.

xXx

Da Arik tagsüber für Thorin arbeitete, war Dís die meiste Zeit mit ihren Kindern allein.

Die Zwergin war mit Kíli häufig überfordert. Sie wusste oft nicht, warum der Junge so viel weinte.

Fíli hatte als Baby nur geweint, wenn er Hunger, die Windeln voll oder Blähungen hatte. Kíli schien es meist ohne Grund zu tun. Das Einzige, das ihn zu beruhigen schien, war die Gegenwart seines großen Bruders. Fíli fand es anfangs nervtötend, wenn das Baby wieder schrie. Aber sein Herz schmolz sofort dahin, wenn Kílis rotgeweinte Augen ihn ansahen und er augenblicklich still wurde, wenn der Blonde ihm über den Kopf strich.

Ja, Fíli hatte seinen kleinen Bruder sehr lieb und er würde immer auf ihn aufpassen.

xXx

Fíli saß im Schatten eines Baumes und spielte mit den Holzfiguren, die Onkel Thorin ihm geschenkt hatte, eine große Schlacht mit heldenhaften Zwergenkriegern.

Der sieben Monate alte Kíli lag neben ihm auf einer Decke und hatte eine bereits etwas kaputte Figur in der kleinen Faust. Immer wieder schob sich das Baby die Figur in den Mund und lutschte und kaute daran herum. Hin und wieder gab Kíli glucksende Laute von sich. Wenn der Kleine anfing weinerlich zu klingen, beugte Fíli sich ihm zu herüber. Er kitzelte den Jüngeren am Bauch, bis dieser wieder lachte. Dann wandte der blonde Junge sich wieder seinem Spiel zu.

Dís und Arik hatten Fíli gesagt, er solle eine Weile auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufpassen, sie seien gleich wieder da.

Fíli wusste inzwischen, dass sie wieder „Kíli-machen" waren.

Er hatte einmal Hunde dabei beobachtet, wie sie in komischer Haltung aufeinander herum hüpften und seinen Vater danach gefragt. Dieser hatte ihm gesagt, dass so die Welpen gemacht wurden. Fíli hatte ihn daraufhin mit ernsthaftem Gesichtsausdruck gefragt, ob sie so Kíli gemacht hätten.

Arik hatte einen Hustenanfall bekommen, dann aber geantwortet: „Ja, so ungefähr."

Fíli verstand nicht, warum seine Eltern noch einen Kíli machen wollten. Sie hatten schließlich schon einen. Na gut, Kíli war manchmal ganz schön anstrengend. Er weinte viel, aber das war schließlich kein Grund, ihn nicht trotzdem gern zu haben, wie Fíli fand. Er wollte keinen anderen Kíli als diesen und er würde das seinen Eltern auch sagen.

xXx

Die Brüder schliefen nachts im selben Bett. Da es ein großes Bett war, hätte jeder genügend Platz gehabt. Allerdings lag Fílis Arm immer schützend um Kíli , wenn Dís morgens rein kam, um sie zu wecken.

Fíli wusste, dass sie ihre Eltern nachts besser nicht störten, wenn wieder die Geräusche aus deren Schlafzimmer drangen. Also war er es, der seinen Bruder beruhigte, wenn dieser weinte oder ihm etwas zu trinken holte, wenn er Durst bekam.

xXx

Die Brüder verbrachten jede Minute miteinander. Sobald Kíli anfing zu krabbeln, folgte er Fíli überall hin und als er endlich laufen konnte, verließen die Jungen das Haus und spielten im Freien, bis es dunkel wurde und sie zurück mussten.

xXx

Da Arik für Thorin arbeitete und er zu dessen engsten Vertrauten zählte, war er oft für den Zwergenanführer unterwegs, um Handel zu treiben.

In diesen Zeiten, und waren sie auch noch so kurz, verfiel Dís immer wieder zurück in ihre Depressionen.

Die Jungen versuchten ihr dann, soweit es ging, aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Und Dís überließ es Fíli nur zu gerne, sich um Kíli zu kümmern.

xXx

Wann immer Thorin in der Gegend war, verbrachten die Brüder so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihrem Onkel. Einmal sagte Fíli, dass sie am liebsten mit ihm gehen würden, sobald er wieder aufbrach.

Thorin war darüber bestürzt. Waren die Jungen unglücklich zuhause? Er musste unbedingt mit seiner Schwester und seinem Schwager reden.

Aber er vergaß es dann doch wieder.

xXx

Auch als sie größer wurden, schliefen Kíli und Fíli immer noch eng umschlungen.

Ihre Eltern hatten versucht die beiden zu trennen.

Allerdings konnte keiner der Brüder ohne den anderen schlafen. Und wenn Kíli doch einschlief, dann quälten ihn Alpträume und er schrie im Schlaf, bis Fíli zu seinem Bruder schlich und ihn beruhigte.

Dís und Arik waren ratlos.

Am Ende ließ man den Jungen ihren Willen.

xXx

Kíli war neun und Fíli vierzehn als ihre Mutter erneut schwanger wurde.

Die Jungen waren in dieser Zeit selten zu hause. Man konnte sie kaum bändigen. Oft fand man sie in der Schmiede ihres Onkels oder bei den anderen Handwerkern im Ort. Oder sie verbrachten den Tag im Wald. Da sie abends immer wieder nach Hause kamen, sagte ihre Mutter irgendwann nichts mehr und Arik ermutigte seine Söhne die Welt um sie herum zu erkunden. Er fand, sie seien noch zu jung, um den ganzen Tag drinnen zu sitzen und die lange Geschichte von Durins Volk zu lernen.

Inzwischen hatten die Brüder Schwerter aus Holz von Thorin bekommen, mit denen sie gewissenhaft übten, um ihren Onkel später auf seinen Reisen begleiten und verteidigen zu können.

Arik hatte den Jungen gezeigt, wie sie sich einen Bogen basteln konnten. Aber nur Kíli hatte Spaß an dieser Art Waffe. Der Dunkelhaarige schoss bald darauf Astpfeile durch die Gegend. Auch wenn die Pfeile nicht spitz waren, traf er schon ziemlich gut. Er hatte offenbar das Talent seines Vaters geerbt.

Die Brüder brachten sich selbst reiten bei und übten Messer werfen. Es stand für sie fest, dass sie einmal große Krieger, wie ihr Onkel und ihr Vater, werden würden.

xXx

Dann kam die Nacht, die alles veränderte.

Thorin war wieder mal von seinen Reisen heimgekehrt. Dís würde bald ihr drittes Kind bekommen.

Arik war mit Thorin und Dwalin auf die Jagd gegangen. In letzter Zeit war in der Gegend ein großer, wilder Eber gesichtet worden. Das Tier konnte für alle gefährlich werden, die nahe am Wald lebten, also beschlossen sie, es zu erlegen.

Es war bereits später Abend und Dís wurde inzwischen unruhig, weil die drei Männer noch nicht zurück waren. Im Dunkeln konnte man im Wald nichts mehr erkennen.

Dann wurde endlich die Haustür geöffnet. Kíli und Fíli, die sie gehört hatten, stürzten in die Eingangshalle, um die Männer zu begrüßen. Thorin trat herein, dicht gefolgt von Dwalin. Ihr Vater war nicht bei ihnen. Die Jungen blieben überrascht stehen, als sie die Gesichter der beiden sahen.

Mit fast tonloser Stimme sprach Thorin seine Neffen an: „Wo ist eure Mutter?"

Fíli wollte grade antworten, da trat Dís aus der Küche.

„Ihr seid aber spät dran", sagte sie lächelnd, während sie unbewusst über ihren hochschwangeren Leib strich. Dann sah sie ihren Bruder und erschrak über seinen Anblick. Außerdem war da nur noch Dwalin. Wo war ihr Mann?

„Thorin?"

Der Angesprochene schluckte hart.

„Wo...", sie stockte, „Wo ist Arik?" Ihre Stimme senkte sich zu einem Flüstern. Sie ahnte, dass etwas vorgefallen war.

„Schwester...", Thorins Augen blickten sie voller Trauer an. „Bitte setz dich."

Dís schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Mund. Ihre Augen waren vor Entsetzen aufgerissen.

„Was... was ist passiert?" Sie schwankte.

Fíli und Kíli starrten zwischen den Erwachsenen hin und her.

Thorin erreichte seine Schwester mit zwei großen Schritten. Sie war kurz davor, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Kíli und Fíli wollten ebenfalls ihrer Mutter helfen, doch Dwalin hielt sie zurück. Er sagte kein Wort, schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Thorin fasste nach Dís' Schulter. Er führte sie gleich darauf in die Wohnstube und setzte sie vorsichtig auf einen der weichen Sessel. Die Jungen folgen leise mit Dwalin.

Dís klammerte sich an Thorins Arme. Sie bekam keinen Ton heraus.

Thorin sank vor ihr auf die Knie und begann: „Dís, Schwester...", er stockte erneut. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. Sein Blick fiel auf ihren gewölbten Leib. Vorsichtig legte er ihr eine Hand auf den Bauch und begann ihn zu streicheln. Das schien ihn zu beruhigen und nun sprach er mit leiser, aber fester Stimme: „Wir waren dem Eber auf der Spur. Wir konnten ihn sehen. Arik hatte ihn in Schussweite. Das Tier war zu stark", Thorin schluckte. „Der Pfeil hat ihn getroffen, aber nicht getötet. Er ist noch aggressiver geworden. Dwalin hat seine Axt nach ihm geworfen, ich meinen Speer, aber das Biest rannte einfach weiter. Er hat Arik umgerannt. Seine Hauer haben ihn erwischt. Arik ging zu Boden und der Eber trampelte über ihn hinweg."

Jetzt blickte Thorin auf und Tränen strömten über sein Gesicht. Dís' blieb stumm, aber sie war weiß wie die Wand.

„Wir konnten nichts mehr für Arik tun", Thorin konnte die Worte nur noch flüstern.

Dwalins Stimme kam aus dem Hintergrund und war rauer und grollender als sonst.

„Wir fanden den Eber kurz darauf. Er war tot. Ariks Pfeil steckte in seiner Lunge und hatte ihn doch noch getötet."

Im Raum breitete sich Stille aus. Dann war ein kindliches Schluchzen zu hören. Kíli begann zu weinen. Sofort schloss Fíli ihn in seine Arme. Die Schultern beider Jungen bebten. Ihnen wurde bewusst, dass ihr Vater nie wieder nach Hause kommen würde.

Plötzlich ertönte ein gequälter Aufschrei. Dís krümmte sich im Sessel und Thorin griff nach ihr. Sie warf sich ihrem Bruder förmlich an die Brust und die Verzweiflung über den Verlust ihres Mannes überwältigte sie.

Thorin hielt seine Schwester lange Zeit im Arm.

Dwalin hatte die Jungen bald aus dem Haus und zu Balin gebracht, wo sie irgendwann zur Ruhe kamen.

Ariks Leichnam hatte man inzwischen ins Haus der Trauer gebracht, wo er gewaschen und hergerichtet worden war. Dís und ihre Söhne nahmen dort Abschied von ihm.

Am übernächsten Tag wurde Arik nach Zwergen-Ritus bestattet.

Fíli und Kíli sahen, wie ihr Vater im Berg zur letzten Ruhe gebettet wurde. Thorin blieb während der Zeremonie an ihrer und Dís' Seite.

Die Jungen hatten gerötete Augen, hielten sich aber tapfer und ernst. Fíli hatte einen Arm schützend um seinen jüngeren Bruder gelegt. Ihre Mutter hing an Thorins Arm und sah blass und teilnahmslos aus.

Abends bestand sie allerdings darauf, in ihr Haus zurückzukehren, obwohl Thorin sie gebeten hatte, die nächste Zeit mit den Jungen bei ihm zu wohnen.

Thorin hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, konnte seine Schwester aber zu nichts zwingen.

xXx

Es war bereits Nacht. Fíli hatte den Arm um Kíli geschlungen. Beide konnten nicht einschlafen.

Aus dem Schlafzimmer nebenan hörten die Jungen ihre Mutter weinen. Dem Dunkelhaarigen rannen auch unaufhaltsam die Tränen über die Wangen. Fíli wusste diesmal nicht, wie er seinen Bruder trösten sollte.

Plötzlich war von nebenan ein leiser Schrei zu hören, dann ein Poltern und ein dumpfer Aufprall.

Die Jungen schreckten hoch. Im nächsten Moment sprang Fíli aus dem Bett. Kíli wollte ihn zurückhalten. Doch der Blonde schüttelte die Hand seines Bruders ab.

„Ich muss sehen, was da los ist. Bleib solange hier."

Fíli stürmte ins Elternschlafzimmer und stoppte abrupt, als er seine Mutter am Boden liegend fand.

Kíli kam gleich hinter ihm und stieß einen erschreckten Laut aus.

Überall war Blut. Dís stöhnte und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen.

„Mama", Fíli fiel neben ihr auf die Knie. Kíli blieb hinter seinem Bruder stehen und starrte ängstlich auf sie hinab.

Dís' Handgelenke schienen verletzt. Neben der Zwergin lag ein kleines, blutverschmiertes Messer. Unter ihren Körper bildete sich eine große dunkelrote Lache.

Fíli griff nach ihrer Hand. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen.

„Es... es tut mir Leid", war alles was Dís flüstern konnte, bevor sie wieder von einer Welle aus Schmerz überrollt wurde.

Fíli begriff, dass er sofort seinen Onkel zu Hilfe holen musste. Er sprang auf.

„Kíli, bleib bei Mama."

„NEIN", Kíli blickte seinen Bruder panisch an.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich hole Onkel Thorin", Fíli versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich will hier nicht bleiben. Lass mich nicht allein. Ich will mitkommen."

Fíli kannte seinen Bruder zu gut, also gab er nach.

„Also gut, aber wir müssen uns beeilen."

Fíli warf noch einen Blick auf seine sich am Boden windende Mutter und griff nach Kílis Hand. Er zog den Jüngeren hinter sich her.

Sie liefen so schnell sie konnten zu Thorins Haus.

Es war noch hell erleuchtet. Die Jungen rissen die Tür auf und stürzten herein. Ihr Onkel saß mit Dwalin, Balin und Oin zusammen. Thorin wandte sich überrascht um.

„Onkel Thorin", keuchte Fíli „Mutter ist verletzt, überall ist Blut."

Thorin war blass geworden bei den Worten und sprang sofort auf.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er drängend.

„Bitte, hilf ihr, sie hat Schmerzen", kam es verzweifelt von Kíli.

Thorin tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit den drei anderen.

„Fíli, Kíli, ihr beide bleibt hier bei Balin, verstanden?"

„Aber..."

„Ihr wartet hier, bis ich wiederkomme!"

„In Ordnung."

Thorin, Dwalin und Oin rannten aus dem Haus.

Kíli und Fíli blieben wie betäubt im Raum stehen. Als Kíli zu zittern begann, nahm Fíli ihn fest in den Arm.

„Kommt her ihr beiden", sagte Balin mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich mache euch einen schönen süßen Tee und dann legt ihr euch schlafen. Morgen früh sieht alles freundlicher aus."

xXx

Am nächsten Morgen fühlten sich die Jungen etwas besser, nachdem sie schließlich doch erschöpft eingeschlafen waren.

Thorin kam erst am späten Vormittag zu ihnen zurück. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war finster und tiefe Falten zeichneten sein Gesicht.

Er setzte sich an den großen Tisch und forderte seine Neffen auf, zu ihm zu kommen. Kíli kletterte ihm einfach auf den Schoss und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.

„Wie geht es Mama?", fragte Fíli mit leiser Stimme.

Thorins Augen blickten traurig. Er seufzte tief.

„Es geht ihr nicht gut", sagte er schließlich. „Sie hat letzte Nacht viel Blut verloren und das Baby ist gestorben." Kíli grub sein Gesicht tief in Thorins Bart. Fíli blickte ernst.

„Wird sie auch sterben?" Thorin griff nach Fílis Arm und zog ihn näher zu sich, er umarmte ihn.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich hoffe nicht." Er schloss gequält die Augen. „Sie hat Fieber, weißt du."

Eine Weile blieben die drei so umschlugen.

Irgendwann fragte Fíli: „Warum hat sie so viel Blut verloren?"

Thorin schob ihn auf Armeslänge von sich, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Er schluckte hart. Er konnte den beiden nicht sagen, dass ihre Mutter versucht hatte, sich das Leben zu nehmen.

„Nun, Oin glaubt, dass durch den Tod eures Vaters", hier schniefte Kíli auf, „die Wehen bei eurer Mutter zu früh eingesetzt haben. Dadurch hat sie zu viel Blut und auch das Kind verloren."

„Weißt du, ob wir einen Bruder oder eine Schwester bekommen hätten?", fragte Fíli.

„Es war ein Mädchen." Thorin rann eine Träne die Wange hinab.

Fíli nickte.

xXx

Fíli und Kíli blieben im Haus ihres Onkels. Dís ging es lange Zeit so schlecht, dass die Jungen sie nicht mal besuchen konnten. Balin passte meist auf die Brüder auf, wenn Thorin nicht da war, ab und zu auch Dori. Selbst Dwalin verbrachte längere Zeit mit ihnen. Er zeigte ihnen Messer-Tricks und übte mit ihnen Schwertkämpfe. In den Wald, wo ihr Vater gestorben war, gingen sie eine ganze Weile nicht.

xXx

Nach und nach wurde Thorin zum Vaterersatz der Brüder.

Dís und ihre Söhne zogen mit ihm in die Hallen der Ered Luin, die nun endlich fertig waren. Der Zwergenkönig gab das Reisen größtenteils auf, um sich um seine verbliebene Familie zu kümmern.

Fíli und Kíli erhielten von nun an eine Ausbildung, wie es sich für Durins Erben gehörte.

Dís wurde allmählich wieder gesund. Allerdings gab es oft Phasen, manchmal Tage, oder auch Wochen, in denen sie sich vollständig von allen zurückzog.

Sie verließ dann nicht ihr Zimmer, aß kaum etwas. In diesen Zeiten ertrug sie Fílis Anblick nicht, der seinem Vater vom Äußeren mehr und mehr ähnelte.

Kíli spürte, wie sehr sein Bruder darunter litt. Dann war es der Dunkelhaarige, der nachts seinen Bruder im Arm hielt und ihn tröstete.

ENDE


End file.
